battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Burning Soul Episode 21
The twenty-first episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Toshi battles Ranmaru, who mocks him for being weak like Kanetsugu. Summary Featured Card Matches Ranmaru vs. Toshiie Turn 1 (Ranmaru) Ranmaru summons Camelot-Pawn and Camelot Knight, both at Level 1. Also he sets a burst. Turn 2 (Toshiie) Toshiie summons two Yaibird, both at Level 1, he attacks with one of the Yaibird, Ranmaru blocks with Camelot Knight, as Camelot-Knight is destroyed, Ranmaru reveals his burst, Double Blaster and draw 2 cards due to its burst effect. Toshiie then attacks with the remaining Yaibird, Ranmaru blocks with Camelot-Pawn, due to a cost 0 spirit is destroyed, Ranmaru activates Camelot-Knight's Immortality effect. He resurrects Camelot-Knight. Turn 3 (Ranmaru) Ranmaru summons one more Camelot-Knight and Straw-Puppet, both at Level 1. He sets another burst. Turn 4 (Toshiie) Toshiie exchanged Yaibird's soul core with a normal core and uses the soul core to summon Sanzokku-Bear, he activates Sanzokku-Bear's effect when summoned, he destroys Camelot-Knight. Due to Sanzokku-Bear's effect when summoned, Ranmaru's burst, Burst Draw activates, Ranmaru draws 2 more cards. Toshiie then attacks with one of the Yaibird, Ranmaru blocks with Straw-Puppet, Straw-Puppet is destroyed. But it also activates Camelot-Knight's Immortality. Toshiie then attacks with the remaining Yaibird and Sanzokku-Bear, both of Ranmaru's Camelot-Knight are destroyed as he used them to block. Turn 5 (Ranmaru) Ranmaru summons Camelot-Pawn and Straw-Puppet, both at Level 1, then he used Camelot-Pawn's cores to summon The Necromancer Mumei at Level 1, he activates The Necromancer Mumei's summoned effect and destroys Toshiie's Sanzokku-Bear. Ranmaru then attacks with Mumei and Straw-Puppet, Toshiie is forced to take 2 lives, 3 lives remain. Ranmaru planned to cut 1 more life, but Toshiie used Blazing Roar at flash timing and destroys all of Ranmaru's Straw-Puppets. Ranmaru then activates Camelot-Knight's Immortality, and cuts Toshiie's life, 2 lives remain. Turn 6 (Toshiie) Toshiie summons Sanzokku-Bear and destroys Ranmaru's Camelot-Knight, then he attacks with Yaibird and cuts one of Ranmaru's life, 4 lives remain, he also attacks with Sanzokku-Bear, Ranmaru takes a life again, 3 lives remain. Turn 7 (Ranmaru) Ranmaru summons The Necromancer Yakumo at Level 1, by activating its effect when summoned, he re-summons 2 Camelot-Knights from his trash. Ranmaru then attacks with Yakumo. Toshiie then uses a second Blazing Roar, he destroys the Camelot-Knights, also due to the effect with soul core, Ranmaru's Yakumo is destroyed. So Ranmaru's turn is forced to end. Turn 8 (Toshiie) Toshiie summons The SwordArmedGeneral Ash-Lion and Sengoku-Tiger, both at Level 1. Then Toshiie turns Sengoku-Tiger as a brave spirit. Then he attacks with the brave spirit and destroys The Necromancer Mumei due to Ash-Lion's brave effect. Ranmaru is forced to take 2 lives due to double symbol attack, 1 life remain. Toshiie then attacks with Sanzokku-Bear, due to no blockers, Ranmaru is forced to take the last life. Winner: Toshiie Cards Used Purple Red Blazing Roar Cast *Yukimura Rekka- Seiichirō Yamashita *Kanna Kuroda- Nanami Yamashita *Sasuke Akatsuki- Aki Kanada *Toshiie Homura- Ryohei Arai *Souun Gunjou- Kei Shindou *Ranmaru Shikigami- Mutsumi Tamura *Toukichirou Mashira- Yuko Sanpei *Nagayori Akai- Shuuhei Sakaguchi *Taichi- Yuki Kodaira *Yuya- Kei Shindou *Takuma- Mayuki Makiguchi *Red Battler A- Yūichi Karasuma *Red Battler B- Yoshinori Sonobe *Red Battler C- Toshiki Kurosawa *Audience A- Yō Taichi *Green Battler A- Yohei Hamada *Audience B- Yurika Aizawa *Audience C- Misuzu Togashi *Dairoku Tenmaou- Junichi Suwabe *Narration- Fumihiko Tachiki Main Staff *Script- Tsuyoshi Tamai *Storyboard/Episode Director- Itsuro Kawasaki *Animation Director- Kenji Irie, Shūhei Yagisawa Category:Episodes: Burning Soul